<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanted to see you by Thedawnofdoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320348">I wanted to see you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedawnofdoom/pseuds/Thedawnofdoom'>Thedawnofdoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marith oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Crying Lilith, Cute, F/F, How Do I Tag, Oneshot, Useless Lesbians, idek, marith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedawnofdoom/pseuds/Thedawnofdoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith’s in pain and Mary has to take care of that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marith oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanted to see you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So to clarify things a bit.. Lilith is in her demon form in this 👉🏻👈🏻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day as ever in Mary Wardwell’s life, only that it wasn’t. This was not a scenario she could have ever imagined in a million years. <br/>There’s a <strong>demon</strong> (or rather demoness) right in the middle of her living room. And she’s petting Mary’s cat while crying incoherently. <br/>Mary stands there frozen, confused. But, she isn’t scared because the demoness seems hurt. That’s when Mary notes the bandages around her jaw and realises she’s just had some of her teeth removed and somehow must’ve transported herself to Mary’s cottage in her loopy state. </p><p>“Darling” Mary holds out her hand for the demoness to take. “You can’t come to my house every time you’re drunk or high or anything of the sort. Last time you did Sabrina was here and tried banishing you with my cooking salts. The demoness takes Mary’s hand sobbing. She lets Mary at least drop her bag and the ground before hugging her tightly, clearly unaware of her own strength. The fabric of Mary’s sweater is soon completely soaked. </p><p>“But- but Babyyy, I wanted to seee you.” The demoness slurs, halfway through a wail and another sob. </p><p>“Alright, Lilith, let me turn on doctor who and get some ice cream, okay?” Mary says gently petting her back and directs her to the couch. Lilith sits down as Mary quickly grabs the ice cream and a spoon not even bothering with a bowl. The demoness would eat it all anyway. </p><p>“I- hmm- luv you... soooo m’ch” Lilith declares, her mouth stuffed with ice cream as she beams at Mary who chuckles softly. </p><p>“I love you too” She replies shaking her head and pressing kisses to Lilith’s forehead. “You silly demoness.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it. I love you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>